For example, absorbents for absorption of a body fluid is worn by a human body in wearing of pants-type disposable paper diapers. For this reason, conventionally, elastic members are arranged in various directions and in various positions in sheets for holding of the absorbent, etc. to improve fitting property on the human body.
For example, as shown in FIG. 16, there is disclosed a pants-type disposable diaper that includes a liquid-permeable top sheet 50, a liquid-impermeable back sheet 51, and an absorbent 52 arranged between those sheets 50 and 51. The disposable diaper is made to fit the human body in such a manner that waist portion elastic members 48, 48, . . . are arranged along the waist opening, leg portion elastic members 53, 53, . . . are arranged in the two leg openings substantially continuously along the peripheral edges, and hip portion elastic members 49, 49, . . . are arranged around the hip surrounding (Refer to Patent Document 1).
In a case where the elastic stretchable members are arranged individually and independently at the three portions of the waist opening, the leg openings and the hip surrounding, as in the aforementioned disposable diaper, the minimum fit necessary for the paper diaper can be obtained but the satisfaction of the user is not always obtained.
As shown in FIG. 17, there is disclosed a disposable diaper, which includes a lower curved gather 54 of the trunk gathers as the gather for the abdomen side and/or the back side in order to prevent the slip-down of the diaper. The lower curved gather 54 is formed and curved at least to the crotch portion, and has a lowermost portion thereof positioned lower than the uppermost end of the leg openings. (refer to Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 18, there is disclosed a pants-type disposable diaper comprising an absorbent body and an armoring member, wherein first stretchable elastic members 55, 55, . . . , and second stretchable elastic members 56, 56, . . . , each composed of a plurality of stretchable elastic materials are located on the front and the back of the armoring member. These stretchable elastic members 55, . . . , and 56, . . . , individually extend from one side edge portion of one of the front and the back through the crotch portion to the other side edge portion, such that at least their portions are arranged along the paired leg surrounding openings and at a predetermined spacing at the crotch portion.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 19, in order to further prevent the slip-down, there is disclosed a disposable pants-type diaper. The diaper has a body including a top sheet, a back sheet and an absorbent, and the body comprises an abdomen side portion and a back side portion. The two right and left side edge portions of the abdomen side portion and the back side portion are jointed and fixed to form a waist opening and leg openings. In the waist opening and the leg openings arranged are a waist elastic member 57 and leg elastic members 58 to form gathers substantially continuing along their whole peripheral edge portions. A plurality of hip surrounding elastic members 59, 59, . . . are arranged on the abdomen side and/or the back side of the hip surrounding elastic members. The hip surrounding elastic members 59, 59, . . . are arranged in such a displacement to the side of the crotch portion that the displacements of the hip surrounding elastic members 59, 59, . . . , have a largest value at the central portion of the abdomen side portion (refer to Patent Document 4).
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 20, there is disclosed a pants-type paper diaper having elastic ridges 60, 60, . . . , extending in a transverse direction arranged in a gather constitution having no intersection all over the front and the back of the pants. The elastic ridges 60, 60, . . . , of the front and the back are substantially arranged with uniform spacing in a longitudinal direction on the right and left seal lines, and are more bulged and curved toward the crotch portion as they come closer to the intermediate portion (refer to Patent Document 5).
On the other hand, in production of such a pants-type paper diaper, it is general that in a case of mounting an elastic member in a direction along the trunk surrounding, or the hip surrounding, for example, the elastic member is continuously supplied with respect to a conveying line for continuous conveying raw materials to be mounted, and simultaneously the elastic member is guided and mounted through a guide located on the conveying line to a mounting position on the raw materials to be mounted (for example, refer to Patent Document 6 and Patent Document 7).
Guides having a hook shape have conventionally been used as the guide in this case. However, due to possibility of catch missing of an elastic member from the hook, and due to impossibility of parallel mounting with a predetermined spacing of a plurality of elastic members, in recent years, devices having passages with guides having a closed circumference for guiding the elastic member have been developed for use.
However, necessity for passing a new elastic member for the passage at the time of cut or replacement etc. of the elastic members forces insertion of the elastic member having poor slipping property from one side through the narrow passage, resulting in significantly complicated operations.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-07-265357
Patent Document 2: JP-A-07-299094
Patent Document 3: JP-A-11-36103
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2001-258931
Patent Document 5: JP-A-2001-204762
Patent Document 6: JP-A-04-28363
Patent Document 7: JP-A-11-332913